vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
November 2008
Halloween Haunted House! November 1st, 2008 Starting at 7:00 AM Pacific Time, as part of our Halloween weekend celebration find 13 ghosts in the House on Haunted Hill! There are 13 ghosts in the mansion, find and click on all of them, and your award will be the Victorian Ghost Clock! Each additional time you find the 13 ghosts, your award will be one of the Glowing Green Maze wall pieces! Halloween Haunted House! November 2nd, 2008 Starting at 7:00 AM Pacific Time, as part of our second day of our Halloween weekend celebration, find 13 ghosts in the House on Haunted Hill! There are 13 ghosts in the mansion, find and click on all of them, and your award will be Bob the Skeleton! Each additional time you find the 13 ghosts, your award will be one of the Glowing Green Maze wall pieces! VFK Halloween Fun Quest! 7:00 AM Pacific Time Sunday, November 2nd, 2008 to 10:00 PM Pacific Time Monday, November 3rd, 2008 On today's quest, we will explore some of the lighter side of Halloween! Some parts of Halloween are meant to be scary, and many parts are meant to be fun! From the candy to costumes and from monsters to pop-songs, let's dive into some of the fun history and facts related to Halloween! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Purple Bubbling Cauldron! VFK Halloween Fun Quest! The first 20 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. CynAnne 4:13 2. krazybird 5:28 3. iamabigdisfan 5:31 4. MellowMoz 5:34 5. Graceful 5:37 6. Expederest 5:52 7. Roo 5:55 8. sunday_monkey 5:58 9. rBella 6:22 10. SuperAwesomeScott 6:25 11. lisu 6:37 12. cooledcoyote 6:52 13. osmello 6:54 14. blackroger 6:58 15. FleurDeLys 7:03 16. acebulldogalex 7:04 17. CuteMagicalgirl 7:07 18. Danny 7:22 19. aceprettybunny 7:22 20. fireplayer 7:28 Center Stage '''November 3rd, 2008 The Center Stage guest room will be available in the land office at 3:00 PM Pacific Time. VFK Election Day Quest! 7:00 AM Pacific Time Tuesday, November 4th, 2008 to 10:00 PM Pacific Time Tuesday, November 4th, 2008 From the very first Presidential Election in 1789 when George Washington ran unopposed to become the first president of the United States, we have elected our presidents by voting. On this special quest today, we will look into the exciting, controversial and usually passionate history of US Presidential Elections! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Secret Ballot Pin! VFK Election Day Quest! The first 20 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. ChurrosforLife 2:01 2. Tikipin_dude 3:40 3. sunday_monkey 3:40 4. Pizza 3:49 5. InfiniteSadness 4:16 6. Roo 4:19 7. NapoleonBobertZ 4:19 8. Hope-Rock 4:45 9. iamabigdisfan 4:46 10. ProArcherboy 4:49 11. BriarOtter 4:52 12. Danny 5:12 13. awesomechester 5:21 14. MermaidMelusina 5:25 15. Queenkt 5:30 16. paige.m 5:37 17. Tomorrow 5:51 18. Cutie_AceGrl 6:19 19. aceheroace 6:21 20. prettylittlequeen 6:40 Eye-Glasses arriving at Autumn Imports! '''November 4th, 2008 Eye-Glasses and Stylish Shades are arriving at Autumn Imports shortly! Watch for in-game announcement! Casual Rockstar Wear! November 9th, 2008 Everyone needs casual wear, and at 10:00 AM Pacific Time a new selection will arrive at Autumn Imports! You will not want to miss these exciting additions to your wardrobe which work equally well for going out with friends or performing on the stage! Combined with the sunglasses, these editions will make your wardrobe pop! Maximum Pilgrim! November 9th, 2008 As part of our Thanksgiving celebration, beginning at 12:00 PM Pacific Time Pilgrim outfits will be arriving every hour at Autumn Imports. The design of the Pilgrim outfits is based on the illustrations created by Howard Chandler Cristy. One of the interesting historical notes is that the Pilgrims wore many colors, and not just black. This is reflected in journals, estate receipts referencing colorful clothing, and Cristy's illustrations. The complete pilgrim wardrobe will give you the same clothing choices as a well dressed pilgrim of the time! Watch for in-game announcement! VFK Pilgrim History Quest! 7:00 AM Pacific Time Sunday, November 9th, 2008 to 10:00 PM Pacific Time Monday, November 10th, 2008 The Pilgrims, early English settlers who founded the Colony of New Plymouth, known for short as the Plymouth Colony, colonized the first permanent settlement in New England. The formation of Plymouth Colony was one of the most significant events in the history of the early American colonies, and set America on its path to democracy. On our Pilgrim History quest today, we will find out about the events leading up to the Pilgrim's daring journey and some facts about the dangerous adventure across the ocean. Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and an Autumn Hazel Tree! VFK Pilgrim History Quest! The first 20 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. SuperAwesomeScott 3:07 2. CynAnne 3:09 3. cooledcoyote 3:37 4. ZSaphireZ 3:43 5. acebulldogalex 4:00 6. pinkylava 4:16 7. FusiaLittleWater 4:28 8. Tomorrow 4:43 9. Roo 4:51 10. StrawberryGirl 5:10 11. iamabigdisfan 5:25 12. mscaty 5:33 13. FlowerChild 5:36 14. marko 5:43 15. MoonlitStream 5:49 16. BestPrincessCourtney 5:55 17. KatiaKat 6:36 18. IcePunkPrincess 6:43 19. Kirene 6:54 20. AnotherCowboy 7:25 VFK Veterans Day Quest! '''7:00 AM Pacific Time Tuesday, November 11th, 2008 to 10:00 PM Pacific Time Tuesday, November 11th, 2008 Veterans Day, or Remembrance Day in other parts of the world is an annual holiday to honor military veterans. In the United States, Veterans Day is recognized as a holiday on both the federal level and the state level and is observed on November 11th. On your quest today, we will explore the history of this special day. We want to say a special thank you to all the military personnel, past and present and their families who have served our country with such dedication to protect our homes and our freedom! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Veterans Day Remembrance Pin! VFK Veterans Day Quest! The first 12 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. SUPER-SUPERMAN 2:43 2. Dark_Flower 3:10 3. Prosperity 3:15 4. MellowMoz 3:19 5. Danny 3:31 6. Roo 3:43 7. iamabigdisfan 3:58 8. CuteStarPluto 4:13 9. cutegymnist 4:58 10. MGMT 5:16 11. Lime_Green_Crayon 5:52 12. AquaMagicLime 6:36 VFK Pilgrim History Part II Quest! '''7:00 AM Pacific Time Sunday, November 16th, 2008 to 10:00 PM Pacific Time Monday, November 17th, 2008. The Pilgrims made their two month arduous journey across the Atlantic fleeing religious persecution only to find themselves in an area far north of their intended destination, out of supplies and on the edge of winter. Our Pilgrim history quest today explores the story of what the Pilgrims did once they reached America, but before they truly settled into their new home. Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and an Autumn Leaf Divider! VFK Pilgrim History Part II Quest! The first 16 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. SUPER-SUPERMAN 3:58 2. Gsterg 4:09 3. Aceboy_Alex 4:13 4. greatmeyay 4:25 5. JoyArlene 5:33 6. Roo 5:43 7. iamabigdisfan 5:58 8. Tomorrow 6:03 9. tracksunnygirl 6:10 10. Cindi-Lu 6:21 11. TikiTycoon 6:37 12. KatiaKat 6:48 13. CuteStarPluto 7:19 14. CaptHolly 7:39 15. cutiemorgan 7:45 16. dewella 8:10 Autumn Leaves! '''November 16th, 2008 With the advent of the fall season, the leaves are turning to red and orange and gold! Autumn leaves enchantment will be arriving in Merlin's shop this afternoon, watch for in-game announcement! Stylish Oak Kitchen! November 17th, 2008 Just in time for preparing your Thanksgiving dinner and entertaining guests, the Stylish Oak Kitchen will be available in the Land Office at Noon (12:00 PM) Pacific Time today. VFK Pilgrim History Part III Quest! 7:00 AM Pacific Time Sunday, November 23rd, 2008 to 10:00 PM Pacific Time Monday, November 24th, 2008. Safe at anchor in Cape Cod Bay, having escaped persecution in England and finally safe from the hazards of the ocean deep, the Pilgrims had many reasons to give thanks. They had drafted and accepted the Mayflower Compact and the next task was to set foot on the "land of promise." Our quest today explores the stories surrounding the Pilgrims' first months in their new home and all the different events which prompted them to collect together for "Thanksgiving." Inspired by their faith and their desire for freedom, the Pilgrims forged a place for themselves and their children in the New World. Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Real Pilgrim Rock! VFK Pilgrim History Part III Quest! The first 20 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. SwanPrincess 2:19 2. Dragon_Slayer 2:43 3. FusiaLittleWater 4:22 4. Roo 4:43 5. RedFireBlaze 4:57 6. iamabigdisfan 4:57 7. StrawberryGirl 5:01 8. snshine 5:04 9. Merit 5:25 10. Queelea 5:40 11. AceVirtualGirl 5:58 12. DiamondGirl 6:00 13. Shelby_animalgirl 6:21 14. ExtremeScarySky 6:43 15. Lukerzman 6:48 16. mickeyplutofan 7:01 17. Monkey 7:28 18. MellowMoz 7:49 19. Jjredfire 8:04 20. pinkpanda 9:12 VFK First Thanksgiving Quest! '''7:00 AM Pacific Time to 10:00 PM Pacific Time Thanksgiving Day, November 27th, 2008 The Pilgrims settled in Plymouth because after searching diligently, they found the location to offer many positive features. Plymouth had an outstanding and safe harbor. The river provided excellent fishing and their Native American neighbors, the Wampanoag, were a peaceful group and did not prove to be dangerous to them. In today's Thanksgiving Day Quest, we will look at the first Thanksgiving celebrations in the New World! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Wood Cook Stove! VFK First Thanksgiving Quest! The first 20 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. YoshiRaptor 1:46 2. SwanPrincess 1:46 3. TikiTycoon 2:42 4. curiouswildstars 2:43 5. Horse 2:49 6. originalme 3:24 7. Avatarsyd 3:39 8. SUPER-SUPERMAN 3:39 9. MellowMoz 3:49 10. ShadowofRiku 3:51 11. Hungry_Garfield 3:52 12. dustybunniy 3:58 13. QueenLepeka 4:40 14. Tomorrow 4:46 15. Roo 4:51 16. moonpool 5:04 17. CutiePie 5:58 18. gameboy 6:10 19. Sniddle 6:12 20. MyHorseAwesome 6:19 21. Kanga 6:31 VFK It Happened in November Quest! '''7:00 AM Pacific Time Sunday, November 30th, 2008 to 10:00 PM Pacific Time Monday, December 1st, 2008. November is known for many world changing events in history. The events have been tragic in some cases, but there are some momentous events that have made headlines and have caused a worldwide sensation. In today's quest, we will look back at past Novembers, and explore the exciting events which have given us cause to reflect and celebrate in the eleventh month of the year! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a pair of Earmuffs! VFK It Happened in November Quest! 'The first 20 to finish with the fastest times: ' 1. MyHorseAwesome 1:43 2. YoshiRaptor 2:07 3. Guest17336 2:10 4. Cymbidium 2:24 5. Future 2:31 6. Tomorrow 2:34 7. CynAnne 3:19 8. sunday_monkey 3:51 9. Roo 3:54 10. icywater_princess 3:55 11. millsfan 4:00 12. Horse 4:18 13. MGMT 5:37 14. MermaidMelusina 5:40 15. Danny 5:49 16. CatlsLlamaCathy 6:01 17. MidKnight 6:40 18. TikiTycoon 6:49 19. laurasfriend 6:55 20. aceluckycute_girl 7:04